


Lucky Break

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [22]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Life Draining, clones of canon characters present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Spectra has good luck for a change.





	Lucky Break

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Lucky Break

“What do you want Plasmius, I’m tired of watching you fail to open the portal.” She said as she arrived following his summons. “You’ve been trying for weeks and all that ever happens is you go all scaly and get the forked tongue.” She suspected it was the power drain causing traits form the original source of the ghost seed to show through.

“I’ve finally figured out why I can’t puncture threw this ridicules zone and escape.” Plasmius said looking at the place he’d kept trying to open a portal. “I simply need a power source to support the portal until I can force my way through.”

“And where Plasmius are you going to find a power source this is the Null zone there is nothing else here but the two of us.” She said and then realized seconds too late what he intended to do. She felt his hand smash into her chest and suddenly her strength was draining. “Let me go Plasmius you can’t do this.”

“Shut up Spectra I need to concentrate and if I’m not careful you’ll die and then I’m stuck here.” He said as he stretched out his other hand and a portal began to form. She felt herself getting weaker and knew she’d black out soon if he didn’t stop. “Its working look Spectra the portal that will take me to freedom sorry but your not coming.” She saw it then the portal it was glowing brightly she silently cursed him and added him to the list to get revenge on. She was just about to black out when suddenly an explosion of energy shot threw the portal and hit him. It just missed her but she could feel the surge of energy as it broke their connection.

She looked over at him once the surge ended pleased to see he was in bad shape covered in scales and his outfit shredded exposing more of his suddenly snake like skin. She quickly turned away and looked toward where the portal was pleased to see it was still there. “Good bye Vlad.” She said diving threw the portal. She looked back immediately pleased to see it had closed after she went through it leaving him trapped in the null zone. “Serves him right now what caused that surge.” She said to herself as she looked around. She realized she was standing in what used to be the Hall of the Observents but it was smashed everything was destroyed floating debris littering the ghost zone. She didn’t know what had happened and she didn’t care she had to find Bertram and with his help recover from what Plasmius did to her then she could start hunting Mr. X and the boy the other two people on her list.

As she flew from the ruins of the Hall she noticed that it wasn’t just one location that had been destroyed everywhere she looked was rubble and she once again wondered what could have caused it. “Hey Octopus Lady a little help?” a ghost called trapped between two pieces of rubble. She ignored the call for help and looked at her self in the nearest reflective surface seeing that her body had sprouted tentecles and a beak. She guessed she finally knew the origin of the ghost seed that created the clone. “Are you going to help me?” The ghost called again.

“No,” She said and flew off she needed to find Betrand more than ever he could help her recover her true appearance. She had to admit having a few tentecles was a small price to pay for her freedom and the satisfaction of leaving Plasmius in the Null Zone to rot. She really had a lucky break today.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
